1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developer, a developer cartridge, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image obtained by using an electrophotography method and the like has been used in various technical fields.
In the related art, in the electrophotography method, a method of visualizing through plural steps, such as a step of forming an electrostatic latent image on an image holding member such as a photoreceptor and an electrostatic recording medium by using various units, a step of developing the electrostatic latent image (a toner image) by attaching a detective particle which is called a toner to the electrostatic latent image, a step of transferring the developed image onto a surface of a transfer medium, and a step of fixing the image by heat or the like has been generally used.
Among the toners, a brilliant toner is used for the purpose of forming an image having brilliance such as a metallic luster.